Molly vs The Life She Expected: The Valentine
by David Carner
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Molly is mad. WHAT DID JERRY DO? Chuck and Sarah parent as only they can. Takes place shortly after the Egg. Warning surgeon general says reading this may give you diabetes. You know it's fluff.


A/N: Welcome back to Chuck vs *KAP W, ZZONK, POW, BAM,SPLATT*

A/N 2: (Grace) YOU DON'T POST MOLLYVERSE FOR OVER 2 WEEKS AND ALL I GET IS A MEASLY 1000 WORD STORY!? PLUS I DID THAT EGG THING IN 1ST GRADE, NOT 2ND! GET TO TYPING!

(ME) LET ME OUT OF THE ARM BAR AND I'LL TYPE ONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or '66 Batman…Same Chuck time…Same Chuck Channel!

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were sitting in the kitchen. Casey had offered to get Molly from school and take her to the arcade (they both knew Casey and Molly were playing some shooting game) and Clara was playing quietly in the living room.

"Emma going out with Ted tonight?" Chuck asked, keeping an eye on his daughter through the doorway. Sarah nodded, amused. "Heard from your Dad?" She shook her head.

"No, but all of his aliases are clean," she said, as she looked away knowing Chuck was grinning at her. He had created a search engine to find any of Jack's aliases over "chatter". Jack might have made a new one, but she had some hope.

"I wish you'd let me take you out," Chuck said. Sarah turned back grinning. "Next year we're going to have a baby to watch plus these other two, this may be our last chance for a few years. And don't give me you've got nothing to wear, you look beautiful, and unless you really know what to look for, you can't tell you're pregnant."

"We both know you know what to look for," Sarah answered, her eyebrow raised. Chuck chuckled. "Sweetie, I just want a quiet night in with my guy pampering me."

"Well, I've made you dinner, made you non-alcoholic margaritas, what else can I do?"

"Foot rub?" she asked. Chuck looked affronted.

"Woman, you wound me," he said, a hand to his heart. "Of course you're getting the Bartowski magic fingers to the feet experience. It came with the ring, the license, and my heart."

"Wow, pulling out the cheesiness early, huh?" she said, grinning.

"Only the best for you, mah dear," he said, slipping into a bad southern accent. They heard the door slam, and stomping coming down the hall. They gave each other a look, waiting for the hurricane. Molly stomped in, looking madder than a baptized cat. She sat up on the stool next to her mother, looked at her drink, and then at Chuck.

"Pour me one," she said. Chuck gave her a look. "Please, it's been a rough day." Sarah tried to hide the laugh. Chuck leaned down.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna need some ID," Chuck said. Sarah was fighting holding back the giggling.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"Boys are jerks," she said. Chuck straightened up, went over and found a dish towel, threw it over his shoulder, got her a glass, and poured her a glass of the low-cal, margarita mix. (non-alcoholic, of course). Sarah nodded.

"She needs it," Sarah said, giving Chuck a wink. He put it in front of her, and leaned in.

"Two pretty ladies on the night of love, what is this world coming to?" Chuck asked. Molly grinned at him, picked up the glass, and drank it down. Sarah knew she shouldn't but couldn't help but laugh.

"That's good," she said. Chuck shook his head. He thought it was a little sour, but Sarah liked it.

"What are you and your sister doing out tonight," Chuck asked Molly. Sarah grinned at him, and winked at Molly.

"She's being a great friend and keeping me company," Molly said, grinning and getting into it.

"What did some idiot boy do to you?" Chuck asked. "It's okay, I'm a bartender, it's just like a psychiatrist, I have patient-bartender confidentiality.

"Jerry got a Valentine from Suzy Jenkins," Molly said. "A hand made one," she added softly.

"What did Jerry do?" Chuck asked softly. Sarah just watched, her heart breaking for her little girl.

"He gave out Avengers Valentines," she explained. Chuck nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He gave me Captain America…he gave her Black Widow," she said, her lip trembling. Chuck shook his head. He walked over to the cupboard, got two bowls and spoons, set them down in front of each of them, and went to the freezer. When he returned he had Rocky Road ice cream, and gave Molly one scoop, Sarah one scoop, and studied Molly for a minute.

"You driving tonight?" he asked. She shook her head no, and Chuck gave her another scoop with a wink.

"I think he likes you," Sarah whispered where Chuck could hear her. Molly shook her head no.

"No, he's just being a nice guy so you'll ask him out," Molly whispered back the same way.

"Think I should?" Sarah whispered.

"I certainly hope so," Chuck whispered. All three began to laugh. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So I understand, you should be Black Widow, because she's a fighter, smart, sexy, and is totally the star of the movies," Sarah said. Molly nodded. Chuck was thinking.

"What exactly did Jerry say when he got the Valentine from Suzy?" Chuck asked.

"He gave me a strange look," Molly said. Chuck looked at Sarah.

"Did he seem very nervous?" Chuck asked. Molly thought.

"Maybe, when he gave me the valentine, the envelope was a little wet, which I found weird," Molly said. Sarah grinned, and Chuck looked a little embarrassed.

"Sweat from his hands," Sarah said, grinning at Chuck. "I believe he was nervous, and it's possible he might have mixed up the Valentines. Has he ever given any indication he likes her?" Molly shook her head.

"In fact, she didn't even like the Black Widow Valentine," Molly said. Chuck look insulted.

"I wish someone would get me a Black Widow Valentine," he said, and then he turned and saw Sarah giving him a look. "You know what I mean," he said to her quickly. She grinned at him. There was a knock on the door. "You expecting anyone?" he asked Sarah. She shook her head. He went to answer it, and a teenage boy stood there. Chuck recognized him from a file. "Lacy?"

"Mr. Bartowski, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Chuck invited him inside. "Sir, my brother…he messed up today, and he's really upset. He thinks he hurt your daughter's feelings and he likes her, a lot, and he's been crying most of the afternoon. He's made something for her, but he's a little scared." Chuck grinned.

"Is he in the car?" Chuck asked. Lacy nodded. "Go get him," he said. "And, Lacy," Chuck said, stopping him. "You're a good brother." Lacy nodded his thanks, and Chuck went into the kitchen. "I think you two are going to want to come in here. Molly, hear him out, okay?" Molly nodded, she was confused, but nodded. They all walked to the door, as Lacy and Jerry walked in. Jerry looked very nervous. His brother put a hand on his shoulder and nodded for him to go ahead.

"Molly, I don't like Suzy Jenkins and she keeps making me hold her hand. You're the coolest girl I know, and you should be Black Widow, I'm really sorry about today, and I wanted to give you this." Jerry handed her the saddest, most pathetic looking hand-drawn Valentine's Day card in the history of mankind. All it said on the inside was, "You are my only Valentine." Molly looked at it like it was a lost treasure. She tackle hugged him.

"Next time she tries to hold your hand, I'll take care of it," Molly said. Chuck started to say something, but Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook her head. Molly let go of Jerry who was grinning like an idiot.

"Well, we better go," Lacy said, leading his brain-fried brother out the door. "Oh, and I know in the past some things I've said has caused problems around here. I'm really sorry for all of that." Chuck stuck out his hand.

"It's in the past," Chuck said. "Well done." Lacy nodded and he and his brother left as Emma came in. Sarah went and got Clara as Molly told Emma everything that had happened. Sarah came back, having put Clara to bed, who had dozed off, and Emma took Molly upstairs.

"You two enjoy the rest of the night," Emma said, grinning. Chuck walked back into the kitchen to clean up.

"Chuck," Sarah said in a voice, that made him pause in his tracks. "Leave the ice cream, it's Valentine's Day." Chuck reached in to a drawer and pulled out a card and handed it to Sarah. She opened it. It was a Black Widow Valentine's Day card.

"For my kick-ass, ninja, wife," he said, kissing the side of her neck. She grabbed him by the hand and he had to run to keep up with her heading up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: No Davids were hurt in the making of this fanfic….(send help, she made me type that.)

Until next time

DC


End file.
